The Senshi Zone
by Yorkie
Summary: Outer Senshi/Be careful of those "free gifts".


SAILOR MOON, THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS, THEIR LIKENESSES AND   
NAMES ARE THE PROPERTY OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA, TOEI ANIMATION,   
DIC AND OTHERS...THEY ARE NOT MINE.  
  
  
  
THE SENSHI ZONE  
By Yorkie  
  
  
"Submitted for your approval...Tenoh Haruka and her partner,   
Kaioh Michiru out on a date together. A happy couple enjoying   
an evening at their favorite restaurant, a quaint  
little place overlooking the sea."  
  
  
Haruka gets up to use the restroom. The tile floor inside is wet,   
she grabs the sink so she won't fall. Suddenly the entire room starts   
to shake. There is a flash of light; a white bearded old gentleman   
wearing a nifty dark blue toga appears in front of her. The room grows   
still again as the old man speaks.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka, you have been a good and loyal...on your knees child!   
Have you no respect?"  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka demanded. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I am the God Uranus." Came the reply.  
  
"An ordinary trip to the bathroom has become at truly religious experience.   
Haruka has unknowingly entered....the Senshi Zone."  
  
"You're who?" Haruka asked.  
  
"On your knees before me child!" The god punctuated his words by shaking   
the room again. Haruka dropped to her knees and adverted her eyes, this   
pleased the god.  
  
"That's better." He smiled down at her. "Sailor Uranus, Haruka, you have   
been a good and loyal senshi, and I have decided to reward you."  
  
"Ah...that's not necessary." Haruka said in a humble voice, which was   
quite a surprise coming from her.  
  
"I'll decide what's necessary!" Boomed the god of the winds. "Now,   
you go inside one of those stalls and wait."  
  
Haruka eyed him up; she had no idea what he was planning to do to her.   
SStill, he was her guardian deity she had to obey him. She slipped into   
the nearest stall and waited. A few minutes had passed when she felt a   
warm tingling sensation come over her, it didn't hurt, in fact it felt   
kind of nice.  
  
"Now, disrobe." The god commanded.  
  
Haruka took off her shirt, nothing different there; then she undid her   
pants. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
She staggered out of the stall, her pants around her ankles. She faced   
Uranus with wide eyes.  
  
"It's a...a..." The words just wouldn't come out.  
  
"It's you!" The god smiled obviously pleased with his handiwork.   
"You have big hands, big feet and now you have a big..."  
  
"I get the idea." Haruka finished for him, she stared at herself in   
wonder. "Does it...ah...work?"  
  
"Of course it works!" He bellowed. "Take it home and try it out!"  
  
"I will!" Haruka grinned, wait until Michiru sees this!  
  
"It does look good on you." Uranus couldn't help patting himself on the back.   
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah...uh...I don't know what to say."  
  
The god waved his hand. "Don't mention it, just enjoy it. But, I must   
warn you, that thing is armed and dangerous." Haruka looked at him confused;   
he smiled gently at her. "You can make babies with it."  
  
"Really?" Haruka broke into a wide smile. "That would be wonderful!"  
  
Uranus nodded. "Now I must go, keep up the good work...and enjoy your gift."  
The god vanished in a flash of light.   
  
Haruka hurriedly dressed and headed for the dinning room, she stopped   
when she saw Michiru sitting at the table a smile spread across her face.   
Michiru was quite a vision dressed in her dark blue velvet, her hair done up,   
she looked much older than her seventeen years.   
  
Haruka sighed, she was lovely. That's when she felt something...different  
...she put her hand on the front of her pants...yep, it worked! She closed   
the front of her jacket and hurried to the table, getting there the same   
time the food did.  
  
Michiru looked up at her and smiled. "You're just in time."  
  
Haruka kept silent until the waiter left, then she leaned closer to   
Michiru. "You're never going to believe who I met in the restroom."  
  
Michiru stared at her blankly for a moment. "Who?"   
  
Haruka moved her chair next to Michiru's and whispered in her ear.   
Michiru's eyes narrowed as Haruka told her what had happened.   
"You made that up."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "It's true...do you really think I could make   
something like that up?"  
  
Michiru tilted her head. "Stop teasing and eat your food."   
  
Okay, fine...she wasn't going to believe her, Haruka smiled and ate   
her food, just wait until they got home.  
  
The house was quiet when they arrived, Setsuna and Hotaru had gone   
to bed. Michiru went to the bathroom while Haruka stripped and stood   
in front of the mirror. This was the first time she'd really gotten a   
good look at her...gift. Not bad...she climbed into bed naked.   
Michiru joined her a few minutes later, she slipped off her robe and   
turned out the lights, she slid under the covers and cuddled with Haruka.  
There was silence for a few moments as the two snuggled.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you have on?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Then what is this?"  
  
"I told you before...that's me."  
  
Michiru sat up in bed and turned the lights on. "Come on!"  
  
Haruka smiled up at her. "Look for yourself."  
  
Michiru pulled the covers off her lover; her mouth hit the floor   
when she saw Haruka's attachment. "Oh my god!"  
  
After the shock wore off, they decided to put the newest member of the   
family to good use. It took some getting used to though; Haruka had a   
rough time...ahh...you ever try to get a plug into an outlet in the dark?   
Luckily, Michiru offered some gentle guidance and things went quite well.  
  
The next day was a challenge for Haruka, it seemed that no matter how   
close or far she stood from the toilet the floor was going to get wet.   
She had to be careful when she zipped up her pants, she didn't want to   
catch anything in it, but the most annoying thing of all happened at   
school.   
  
Now Haruka liked to look at pretty girls, and she could get away with   
it...until now. She and Michiru were having lunch outside together when   
a pretty blonde girl walked bye. Haruka pretended not to notice her, but   
Mr. Happy seemed to have a mind of his own. Michiru noticed and she   
wasn't at all amused.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
Haruka broke into a stammer. "It...I...my...I...well, it has a mind   
of it's own, I can't help it!"   
  
She got the silent treatment for the rest of the lunch period.  
  
Later that evening, after much sucking up and a promise to try to   
control herself, Michiru forgave her. Haruka had no idea how she was   
going to keep that promise, but at least Michiru was happy again.  
  
That night before they went to bed Haruka did some checking on the   
calendar, she counted the days several times and it was just as she   
suspected...tomorrow night Michiru would be fertile. Haruka broke   
into a wide smile...tomorrow night, they were going to make a baby.  
  
The next day after school, Michiru decided she wanted to go swimming   
that was fine with Haruka, she had some plans of her own. She stopped   
to pick up Hotaru from school. The little girl ran up to the car.   
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed, the entire back seat was covered with flowers.   
"Who are all the flowers for?" Hotaru picked up a bouquet and sat down   
in the front seat.  
  
"They're for your Michiru-mama." Haruka smiled and pulled into the   
traffic.  
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"  
  
"What?"  
"You must have really been bad if you need all these flowers to   
make up!"  
  
Haruka laughed at her. "I haven't done a thing...and not a word to   
your Michiru-mama, it's a surprise...ok?"  
  
Hotaru sniffed the flowers and smiled. "Ok."  
  
Michiru stood across the street from the drug store, she took a   
deep breath and sighed. This was something that had to be done and   
she knew Haruka wasn't going to like it, so it was up to her.  
  
Haruka and Hotaru arrived at home with their mobile floral shop.   
The little girl couldn't get her door open, she leaned against it and   
it just wouldn't budge.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hotaru was making faces as she tried to open the stubborn door.   
"It's stuck!"  
  
"Here let me..." The door flew open and slammed into Haruka's groin.   
Her eyes went wide; she slid down the door and onto her knees muttering   
something unintelligible on the way down.   
  
"Did you loose something Haruka-papa?" Hotaru bounded out of the front seat.   
"Arrgggg..mmmmffff..." Was the only thing Haruka could get out before she   
curled into a fetal position...she was never going to tell Hotaru about   
knees.  
  
"You're so funny Haruka-papa!" Hotaru grabbed an armful of flowers and   
skipped into the house.  
  
Later that night, Haruka was in bed waiting for Michiru, she hoped that   
the incident with the door wasn't going to interfere with the night's   
agenda. She lay with her arms behind her head smiling, thinking very   
pleasant thoughts. Michiru was going to look so adorable pregnant, she   
could just picture the two of them breaking the news to their parents...  
that ought to kill them!  
  
They could turn the bedroom next to theirs into the nursery. Michiru   
would probably decorate it will all kinds of cute little stuffed animals   
and fluffy drapes...hopefully it would be a girl. At least the first one,   
maybe the next one could be a boy, or the next. Haruka broke into a   
wide smile; they could have several children. Wouldn't Hotaru love   
that? She'd never had any brothers or sisters; this would be a dream   
come true for her. Of course it was up to Michiru, she was going to be   
the one who had to go through the pregnancies, but she wouldn't mind.   
After all, she wanted a baby as much as Haruka did. Her sweet Michiru.  
She could picture her in labor...cursing her and pulling all her hair   
out. But Haruka would endure it, she would be there for every delivery  
...this was going to be great!  
  
Michiru stood in the bathroom going over in her head just what she   
was going to say to Haruka. Poor thing...she was going to be so   
disappointed. Michiru felt like a heel, Haruka had bought all those   
flowers...she even had candles lit, she wanted this night to be so   
special. Now Michiru had to be the one to dash all of her lover's plans.  
  
Haruka smiled as Michiru walked into the bedroom; she held her arms out   
to her. The smaller girl slid out of her robe and into those waiting arms.   
Haruka kissed her neck slowly, Michiru rolled her eyes and swallowed,   
this was not going to be easy.   
  
"Haruka, darling...I have something for you."  
  
"I have something for you too." She answered back playfully.   
  
Michiru sighed; she placed a small cellophane square into Haruka's hand.  
The blonde crinkled the package. "What is this?"  
  
Michiru cleared her throat. "It's a..."  
  
Haruka sat up in bed, she turned the thing over in her hand and read the   
bold white lettering. "It's a condom." She chuckled. "Very funny!"  
  
Michiru wasn't laughing...in fact she looked like she'd just swallowed a   
live frog. Haruka read the package out loud. "Hmm...spermicidal and   
lubricated...as if you need that!" She tore open the package. "I've always   
wondered what these things looked like up close!" She unrolled it.   
"It's slimy...that must be the lubricant...it smells bad too...the   
spermicide?" Her hands were covered in it. "Oh...this is disgusting!"   
She climbed out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.  
  
"To wash my hands, you don't want this stuff on you, do you?"  
  
Michiru looked down at the sheets.  
  
"Why did you buy those?" Haruka asked from the bathroom, Michiru could   
hear the water running.  
  
"I want you to wear one." She answered softly.  
  
Haruka stood in the doorway drying her hands. "What?"  
  
Michiru never looked up. "I want you to wear one."  
  
Haruka was still smiling; it just wasn't sinking in. "You're curious...  
you want to see what it's like?"  
  
"No."  
  
Haruka climbed back into bed. "Then why?"  
  
"For protection." She couldn't look Haruka in the eye.  
  
"Protection from what?" The smile slowly left Haruka's face. "Oh, I see."  
  
"Haruka...I..." Michiru was still looking at the sheets, she had   
forgotten her carefully thought out speech.  
  
"No, I understand..." Haruka's voice had become very bitter and   
cold. "you don't want a baby. Not my baby anyway."  
  
"That's not true! You can't really believe that." Michiru took   
her lover's hands in hers; she looked Haruka in the eye. "I do want to   
have children...your children, but not right now, the timing is all   
wrong. We're still in school; we have two more years of high school to   
go...and what about the circuit? Do you expect me to follow you around   
on the circuit pregnant?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"You do understand that I won't be able to fight with you as Sailor   
Neptune either."  
  
Haruka was looking at the sheets now. "No, I wouldn't want you to put   
our baby at risk."  
  
Michiru slid her hand gently under Haruka's chin and lifted her head.   
"Then you agree...we should wait?"  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
The next morning Haruka wasn't her old chipper self; she didn't enjoy   
their love making one bit the night before...damn slimy, stinky rubber!   
The sudden realization that Michiru was now completely in charge of their   
love life didn't help things either. It was all up to her now...when,   
where and if they would make love...so much for spontaneity.   
To make matters worse, Setsuna had come down to breakfast wearing a   
very short robe. Haruka never really noticed Setsuna in the morning,   
but Mr. Happy certainly did.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru always seemed to know exactly when to look.  
  
Haruka was dumbfounded. "It's not my fault!"  
  
Hotaru came into the room carrying three briefcases. "Here Michiru-mama."  
  
"Thank you, Hotaru." Michiru never took her eyes from Haruka.  
  
"You can't get upset every time this happens!" Haruka closed her   
school jacket. "I really can't control it!"  
  
"Can't control what?" Setsuna asked, this whole conversation made no   
sense to her at all.  
  
"Here Haruka-papa." Hotaru had uncanny aim, she rammed the briefcase   
into Haruka's groin.  
  
"HOTARU!" Haruka grabbed the little girl by the front of her uniform,   
she raised her hand to strike her.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru shouted.  
  
Setsuna grabbed Haruka's arm. "Don't you dare!"  
  
Hotaru wriggled free of Haruka's grip...she ran to her Michiru-mama.  
  
"What's gotten into you!" Setsuna scolded Haruka. "Don't you ever   
raise your hands to her!"  
  
Hotaru stood confused and crying, she had no idea what she'd done.  
After the pain had passed, Haruka knelt in front of her daughter.   
"Hotaru..."   
  
The little girl retreated behind Michiru. "Leave her alone, you've done   
enough damage for one day."  
  
Michiru glared at her lover. "Michiru..." Haruka felt terrible...  
things were getting out of hand. She left the house slamming the door   
behind her, everything was going wrong and all the problems seemed to   
center around one thing...her gift. Some gift! There was only one   
person who could help her now. She hopped in the car and drove to that   
quaint little restaurant.  
  
It was still early in the morning, the place wasn't open yet, but   
that wasn't going to stop Haruka. She found an unlocked window and   
climbed in. Moving very quickly and quietly, she made her way to the   
restroom. She cracked open the door and looked inside, it was deserted.   
This was her only chance and it was a slim one at best...after all,   
the god Uranus surely had better things to do than to hang around   
restaurant bathrooms, didn't he? Haruka was betting against it.  
  
  
"Uranus!" She shouted her voice magnified by the close quarters. "Oh god,   
please be here." She muttered.  
  
"What is it?" The loud voice of the god boomed from behind her. He was   
dressed in the same blue toga, but this time he was holding a stein in his   
hand and he looked somewhat tipsy. "Well? I was at a party being thrown by   
Baccus, so this better be good!" He belched.   
  
"It's about my gift..." She started, the god pointed to the floor.   
Haruka knelt in front of him.   
  
"That's better." He smiled, swaying just a little. "Your gift eh?   
Been putting it to good use I trust?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Out with it child! I don't have all day!"  
  
"I truly don't deserve it!" Haruka swallowed hard, she had no idea how   
he behaved when he was drunk. "And I wish you would take it back."   
There now, all she had to do was wait for the lightning bolt to strike her.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK??" He reached down and pulled her up by the hair. "You   
ungrateful little mortal!"  
  
"I'm not ungrateful...I never asked for this...I've never asked you for   
anything!" Haruka had nothing to loose, she was sure he was going to   
blast her into dust. "You're the one that made me a senshi, I didn't ask   
for that either!" She was still in one piece.  
  
The god stared at her through blood shot eyes. "Go on."  
  
"I had a wonderful life with a woman who truly loved me, and a sweet   
daughter, who's afraid of me now. I had the career I'd always dreamed   
of, my life was perfect...there was nothing missing from it. Then you   
decided to do this to me and now I could loose everything!"  
  
"You don't want your gift?" The god seemed to be getting the idea.  
  
"Do you know what a condom is?"  
  
The god chuckled. "She pulled the 'no glove, no love' on you did she?"  
  
Haruka seemed surprised. "Yes, she did...and this thing has a mind of   
it's own."  
  
Uranus nodded his head. "It's all part of being a man."  
  
"I'm not a man, I never asked to be one!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me!" The god bellowed at her. Haruka flinched,   
the god smiled at her again. "What is it you do want?"  
  
The floor tile seemed to hold Haruka's interest. "Michiru loved me the way   
I was and Hotaru wasn't afraid of me." Haruka lifted her head. "All I want,   
is what I had. Nothing means more to me than my family."  
  
The god smiled and clapped Haruka on the back nearly sending her into   
the sink. "That's why I like you Haruka, you have a mind of your own!"   
He belched again. "You've managed to learn in seventeen years what most   
people never learn in their entire lifetime, to appreciate who you are   
and what you have, and I have no desire to see you loose it. So...I'll   
do what you've asked."  
  
Haruka beamed. "You'll return me to who I was?"  
  
"I'll do better than that!" The god vanished, the restroom shook   
violently. Haruka held onto the sink until the shaking stopped, she was   
shocked to see that she was naked. Her suit pants were down around her   
ankles.  
  
"What the?" She muttered as she searched the restroom for her dress   
shirt and suit jacket. She tied her tie and ran her hand through her   
hair.  
  
Haruka headed for the dinning room; she stopped when she saw Michiru   
sitting at the table a smile spread across her face. Michiru was quite   
a vision dressed in her dark blue velvet, her hair done up, she looked   
much older than her seventeen years. Haruka sighed, she was lovely.   
  
"Tenoh Haruka, Sailor Uranus...a person of many talents, content enough with   
what fate has given her, a charmed life and a way out of....  
the Senshi Zone."  
***************************************************************************** 


End file.
